


23: Parched

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: [A continuation of Prompt 19: Radiant]Kamui gets drunk.





	23: Parched

It was Haurchefant that first approached Kamui in his ‘brooding’ spot at the ‘party’. It wasn’t a formal party, a simple gathering after quite a lengthy meeting - it being deemed too late for Aymeric to leave for Ishgard safely. However there was alcohol. 

Lots. Of. Alcohol.

Haurchefant had approached Kamui in hopes of a break from the eggshells he was on around his superiors. What he got instead was a heated glare and a sudden snog that tasted like  _ far _ too much alcohol. Pushing Kamui away, and taking a quick glance around the area to see if anyone had seen them - thankfully not from what he could see - before addressing his… ‘friend’. “Kamui, just how much alcohol have you consumed during this party? I swear to Halone your mouth tastes of naught but the worst of larger in all of Eorzea.”

“Not enough apparently, since I’m still capable of a coherent sentence,” came Kamui’s drawl response, as he all but draped himself over Haurchefant - completely immune to the stares now coming their way from several groups at the party.

Haurchefant, however, was not immune to said stares, and quickly became flustered as he continuously tried to pry himself away from Kamui, who slowly, but steadily, became even more clingy as Haurchefant ‘fought’ back.

“It appears you need some assistance,” came Thancred’s voice from behind Haurchefant.

G’raha, not wanting to miss out on whatever fun disaster may occur, also piped up, “Looks like a two man job to get him off you at all.”

Kamui, eyes now shut tight as an early-onset hangover washed over him, simply growled in response to the men’s words.

G’raha and Thancred looked up from the ‘great and mighty’ Warrior of Light before them and grinned at each other. “Buuuuut,” came their joint sing-song voices.

“ _ I _ have to keep entertaining the other attendees,” came G’raha’s obviously fake disappointed voice as he turned away.

“And I have to… insure that the twins drinks don’t get spiked!” Came Thancred’s lame response as he too rushed off. In the opposite direction of the twins.

Thus, Haurchefant found himself trapped beneath Kamui, and was ready to resign himself to an evening of Warrior of Light-sitting, and several weeks of humiliation at Camp Dragonhead, when a surprise voice came from his side.

“If you don’t mind, Lord Haurchefant, allow me to be of assistance.” Aymeric said as he began to wrangle Haurchefant out of Kamui’s grip. Kamui - mostly from the shock that  _ Aymeric de fucking Borel _ was the one doing the wrangling - was much more compliant in releasing Haurchefant from his grip. Opting to cling to the Lord Commander and childishly blowing as raspberry in Thancred and G’raha’s directions as he was carried away to his quarters by Aymeric.

Upon arriving in Kamui’s room, he was gently tucked into bed, “Stay awake just a short while, you’ll be parched when you awake so I’d like you to drink some water now,” came Aymeric’s soothing voice.

Unfortunately, it was  _ too _ soothing, and Kamui found himself drifting before Aymeric had even left his bedside. Too drowsy and drunk to recognise the feeling of soft lips kissing his forehead...

**Author's Note:**

> lololololol this is not the planned part 2, just something funny i thought fitted the prompt for today


End file.
